One Second
by SecretforRahasia
Summary: HopeMin/ Jung Hoseok (Jhope) x Park Jimin/ Drabble/ Romance/ Karena satu detik tanpa kekasihnya, itu terasa begitu lama untuk Park Jimin.


**One Second**

 **Jung Hoseok (Jhope) x Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok bukannya tidak menyadari. Dia sangat tau karena mungkin dia orang yang peka dan sensitive. Hanya saja terkadang pura-pura tidak sadar itu jauh lebih menarik untuknya. Menarik karena ia bisa menggoda seorang Park Jimin.

Ia tau kenapa Park Jimin sering menempel pada Jungkook. Ia juga tau Jimin tidak suka dirinya berkelakar dengan Taehyung. Tapi melihat wajah kesal Jimin, Hoseok menyukainya. Jimin akan berkali-kali lipat menggemaskan saat dia sedang kesal.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, Hoseok gantian akan menggodanya dan Jimin bersikap tidak acuh namun pada akhirnya luluh juga. Serius, Jimin itu seperti anak kucing yang benar-benar imut.

Seperti saat ini, bukannya Hoseok tidak sadar kalau Jimin menempel terus padanya sejak sebelum tiba di bandara untuk pergi ke Nanjing, China. Ia sangat sadar bahwa sejak semalam Jimin terus menempel padanya bahkan sukarela tidur di ranjangnya tanpa di paksa. Sekarang dia bahkan duduk di kursi sebelahnya tanpa mengganggu pasangan Jungkook-Taehyung dan mengambil videonya bersama sang kekasih lalu mempostingnya di twitter.

"Baiklah, ada hal baik apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hoseok akhirnya. Penasaran pada kekasih yang terlihat manis hari ini meskipun sebenarnya dia selalu manis setiap waktu.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Hal baik?" tanyanya balik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

Jimin melepas masker putih yang dipakainya, "Bukankah hal yang kita alami sekarang semuanya baik? Kenapa kau bertanya, Hyung?"

"Kau kemarin tiba-tiba saja pindah ke ranjangku saat tidur, dan sejak bangun hingga detik ini kau ada di sisiku. Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu?"

Jimin menunduk dengan gugup, "Kau tidak ingin aku berada di sisimu?"

"Oh astaga bukan itu, Sayang," jawab Hoseok cepat. Ia tidak ingin salah paham bisa merusak semuanya. "Tentu saja kau harus berada di sisiku. Hanya saja biasanya kau senang sekali membuatku cemburu dengan menggoda Jungkook atau ribut dengan Taehyung."

Jimin tersenyum malu dan Hoseok bersumpah ia ingin sekali meraih wajah itu lalu mencium bibirnya dengan brutal. "Semalam aku bermimpi," cerita Jimin kemudian, "Di mimpiku, kita semakin terkenal dan semakin banyak pekerjaan. Kita jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dan harus tinggal terpisah. Saat bangun tiba-tiba saja aku merindukanmu, Hyung."

"Jadi karena itu kau pindah ke ranjangku?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan rona samar di pipinya. "Aku merasa kita tidak bertemu lamaaa sekali."

"Tapi saat aku ada kau biasanya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan member lain." rajuk Hoseok. pura-pura, tentu saja.

"Aniya…" Jimin menggeleng cepat. tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa saat dekat dengan Hoseok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung Park Jimin. Bahwa sebenarnya satu detik tanpa kekasihnya, itu terasa lama untuknya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tuntut Hoseok.

"Rahasia!" cengir Jimin. Membuat Hoseok tidak tahan hingga akhirnya harus menyambar sebuah jaket lalu menutupi kepala mereka berdua.

Jimin terkejut. tentu saja. Karena pandangannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap dan sesuatu yang lembut tengah melumat bibir penuhnya. Tapi otaknya yang cukup pintar dari kinerja otak Taehyung, membuat Jimin cepat mengerti situasi. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini hanya lah membalas ciuman sang Kekasih.

Dan Jungkook lagi-lagi mendelik melihat moment itu. Baiklah, mungkin mereka memang duduk di kelas VIP dengan posisi kursi yang sedikit jauh dari kursi lainnya. Mereka di jalur tengah. Jalur kiri ada Seokjin yang duduk dengan Suga dan jalur kanan ada Jungkook yang duduk dengan Taehyung sementara di depan kursi Hopemin ada leader yang duduk dengan manager. Tidak adakan ada yang melihat mereka kecuali member atau manager jika dia kebetulan menengok ke belakang dan pramugari yang lewat.

Meskipun begitu tetap saja, Jungkook selalu mengutuk Jung Hoseok yang tidak tau tempat. Sementara oknum yang terkutuk sama sekali tidak perduli karena sibuk merasakan bibir kenyal yang manis seperti Marsmallow. Yang membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengigitnya.

"Hyunghh~" mengakibatkan rintihan tertahan Jimin yang tidak baik untuk akal sehat Jung Hoseok.

Inilah kenapa Jungkook merasa harus memisahkan Hopemin di depan publik meskipun Jimin pernah mengatakan bahwa satu detik tanpa Jung Hoseok akan terasa begitu lama. Hopemin jelas tidak baik untuk jantung para shiper saat mereka tertangkap kamera.

Benar bukan?

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Dan lagi-lagi saya kecanduan bikin drabble hopemin hahahah… Maaf kalau kalian bosan membacanya. Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
